Moments
by jandsman
Summary: These are random moments of Aang and Katara being together or thinking of each other. No long term plot just random one shots. The rating is just in case. And i guess this could also be considered to be in the Kataang raid.
1. The Boy in the Iceberg

**This is just a mash up of Katara and Aang moments some from the actual show and some I make up. Some chapters will be a lot longer then others and some will be really short. They will jump so some may be from the beginning of the show then some might have never happened and some may have happened in the middle of the show. I don't own Avatar the Last Airbender and I don't make money from these writings I just do them for fun. Also Constructive Criticism is appreciated.**

Aang is slowly opening his eyes against the ice and opens his eyes to see a girl. Then Aang realizes how beautiful this girl is. " I need to know something." Aang says still some what asleep.

" What " This Beautiful Girl says as she looks curiously at Aang.

Aang is still in her arms " Come closer." Aang says then the girl comes closer. " Will you go penguin sledding with me." Aang says waking up fully now.

The Girl is a little shocked then confused. " Sure." This girl say. And from there the young Avatar was in love with Katara of the Southern Water Tribe.

**Like I said some will be short but this is just the beginning of the show so I thought it should be the beginning of my moments.**


	2. Birthday

**This take places after the series finale. Remember I don't own Avatar I could write a description but that would wreck the fun of it.**

Aang is running through Ba Sing Se. Until he suddenly stops a store. "May I get 2 dozen flowers. Half white and half light blue please." Aang says as he is tapping his feet waiting.

The Woman comes back with the flowers and hands them to Aang. "No charge for you Avatar." The woman says then Aang smiles.

" Thank you" Aang says then Aang begins to run through the city again. Aang eventually stops at a chocolate store. " May I please have a box of chocolate shaped in a heart." Aang says smiling.

The man in the store grabs a box of chocolate and gives it to Aang. " Here you go Avatar it's on the house." The man says then Aang smiles.

" I appreciate it thank you very much." Aang says running off holding Chocolate and Flowers. Aang goes into a Grocery Store and Aang picks up some food. Aang goes to the register and everyone lets Aang go to the front of the line. " Hello can I buy these." Aang said showing his tattoos.

The Old Lady looks at Aang. " Why are you pointing to your arrows you think I should give you less because you're the Avatar. Well if anything I should make you pay even more for that attitude." The old lady said as Aang looked shocked then gave her the money. " Any tip for me." The old lady said then Aang looked at her angrily and Aang gave her an extra dollar. Aang runs out of the store with all of his equipment as soon as he can. Aang finds an open space in the middle of upper class of Ba Sing Se.

Later in the day at Sokka and Suki house.

Katara and Aang are walking into the dinning room where there are no lights on and candles are lit. " This is amazing." Katara said looking amazed at how romantic the room looked. "How did you get us to be alone." Katara said sitting down after Aang pulled out the chair for Katara.

Aang smiled then sat down. " It wasn't easy but it was worth it to help you celebrate your 16th Birthday." Aang said then pulled the top of there meal.

The Meal was a traditional water tribe meal and a side of some non-traditional Vegetarian Water Tribe Meals. "Oh Aang this is so great." Katara said smiling and then eating some of the food.

" So what have you been doing all day." Aang asked Katara trying to start some conversation.

Katara stops eating and thinks. "Well Suki, Toph, and I went out to the Spa. My dad had a talk with me about becoming a woman and how things would change with me. Sokka and I talked about all of our crazy adventures and he warned me not to do anything bad with you." Katara said and they both laughed then blushed a little when their eyes met. " And Aang remember to stay calm as I tell you this last thing." Katara says looking at Aang with a serious face.

" I will stay completely calm, I'm the avatar I have balanced the world I can keep balance with myself." Aang says calmly.

Katara looks a little worried. "Some boys asked me to marry them and I …" Katara was saying then Aang got up and fire is shooting out of Aang nose.

" What!" Aang screams thinking to himself. _Someone wants to marry my Katara we have been going out for about a year and someone offered to marry her. _Aang is furious and Katara laughs. " What are you laughing about." Aang says looking at Katara confused.

Katara has a smile on her face. " I thought you were going to stay calm." Katara says and Aang blushes then Aang sits back down. "Like I was saying I told them no I'm already committed to someone else." Katara says holding out the necklace Aang made for with the fishhooks. " Aang I want use to get married but I think we should wait until we're older." Katara says looking at Aang with his mouth is wide open.

Katara is staring at Aang who mouth is wide open then Aang realizes that Katara is staring at him. " I can't believe you kept that Necklace for all this time." Aang says with a smile. " So I guess this means you Love me." Aang says looking at Katara with a smile.

Katara gets a smirk. " I don't know some of those guys who asked me to marry them sure were very cute." Katara said as Aang got a frown then Katara kissed him on the cheek. "Yes I do love you Aang." Katara says reassuring Aang.

Aang grabs Katara by the hand. "Katara I want to give you your present." Aang said then Aang and Katara get up. Aang puts Katara on his back and then Aang jumps around the city until he near that open space he was at early in the day. " Okay before you see the present. I want you to know that I want us to wait to get married but I think you should now I want to be with you forever. So that is why I got you this present." Aang said.

Aang drags Katara by the hand and Katara sees a new house. "Aang you made us a house." Katara staring at the beautiful new house made of earth with a large front and back yard. With a Waterfall and a small lake in the back of there home. "It's beautiful let's go inside." Katara says pulling Aang in as fast as she could.

It was a two storied house with the main room with decorative Water Tribe Rooms and Air Nomad Rooms. It had a place for Katara to cook and a place for Aang to fill out paper work for the peace talks. Katara look around the house amazed. Katara hugged Aang. " How do you like it." Aang said looking into her eyes lovingly.

Katara smirks " I love it. It's our new home." Katara said kissing Aang.

**What do you think?**


	3. Patience

I don't own Avatar the Last Airbender these are just my stories but I don't own the idea of the show or it's characters.

Patience

Aang is sitting watching Zuko and Sokka play Pia Shó. "Where is Katara." Aang says waiting for his girlfriend to go on the date. "She said she would be ready in 15 minutes it has been 30 minutes." Aang says worried

Zuko and Sokka look at each other then at Aang. "Aang what you need to do is quit waiting and tell her if she is not down in 5 minutes then you will leave without her." Zuko says and Aang is confused.

" But I wouldn't leave with out her." Aang says and Zuko and Sokka look at each other again and sigh at how he doesn't understand girls.

Zuko is about to say something then Sokka cuts him off. " You want them to think your leaving so they hurry up and it helps that you're the Avatar and you can get any girl you want." Sokka says continuing to play Pia Shó.

Aang looks at them confused. "But I only want to go with Katara and I wouldn't leave her for a anyone and shouldn't I just be patient and wait for her to be ready." Aang says with some anger in his voice.

Zuko moves a Pia Shó piece and Zuko looks at Aang. "In a relationship it's important for you to take charge. You have to make demands and then your girlfriend will meet those demands and if she doesn't you lay down the law and she will listen to you." Zuko says, Zuko and Sokka nod.

" You guys can deal with your girl friends that way but I'm staying loyal to Katara and I'm going to be patient and wait right." Aang says then points to where he is sitting then Katara comes down the steps in a beautiful dress with lots of make up on and Aang jaw drops. " Katara you look beautiful." Aang says with his jaw open and Katara giggles.

Katara walks down and goes next to Aang. " Thanks Aang." Katara says then kisses him on the cheek and Katara holds his hand.

Aang smiles then goes leans towards Zuko. " I told you that patience is worth it and you don't have to make demands." Aang says then walks off with Katara going on to there date.

Zuko and Sokka watch as they walk away then " Sokka get in start cooking dinner." Suki yells reading the paper.

Sokka gets up, "Zuko start cleaning up the room for dinner." Mai yells then Zuko and Sokka get up.

"Aww Man." Zuko and Sokka say as they go do there chores.

What did you think and that last line is a catchphrase from Jake Long who is voiced by Dante Basco who also voiced Zuko the more you know.


	4. Meeting

I don't own Avatar the Last Airbender and I don't pretend to. This takes place a couple weeks after the War has ended.

Meetings

The Gaang is sitting in the Fire Nation War room now called the International Affairs room. A General from an Earth Kingdom is talking about his small local population and their economy. " Well thanks to the fire nation colonizes our peaceful village economy has been destroyed with no one to trade with because we were surround by fire nation colonizes. That is why I believe that we should …" The General is said meanwhile Katara and Aang are sitting next to each other.

Aang is falling asleep and Katara nudges him awake. Katara grins as Aang looks at her angrily for waking him up. Katara is falling asleep and Aang blows Air at Katara and Katara gets up and gets a grin on her face and Aang has a grin on his face. Aang picks up his cup of water and is about to drink it when Katara water bends it into his face. Katara is about to burst out laughing but she covers her mouth. Aang water bends the water back into the cup. Aang accidentally spills the water on the floor but then Aang freezes Katara legs to the floor. Katara gets an evil grin on her face and unfreezes herself and then Katara tries to splash Aang in the face with the Water but Aang ducks and hits the General that is talking.

The General looks at Katara and Aang. "Sorry General it slipped." Aang said and at the end he chuckles a little.

The General looks very frustrated. " Just make sure that it doesn't happen again," The General said in a very angry tone. " Now back into the discussion of our trading revenue." The General said while Aang and Katara just smile at each other.

**End**


	5. Sick

I don't own Avatar the Last Airbender and I don't pretend to. Here is an extra long chapter. This takes place while they're married. Also need your opinion should I use said or says? I personally have been favoring Says lately but someone said they dislike says what do you guys think Said or Says?

Sick

Katara is up earlier then normal making breakfast. But she noticed Aang wasn't up he was normally up an hour or two before her. At first she thought Aang maybe tired from all of these meetings. Katara goes into Aang room to check on him. "Aang are you okay you're normally up at this time." Katara said worried then goes next to Aang on the bed.

" Katara I think I'm …" Aang said then paused and Aang blows Katara back to the wall then Aang throws up on the floor where Katara was just sitting. " Sick." Aang said then lies on his back in their bed.

Katara runs up to him and checks his forehead. " Oh Aang you have a fever. I will be back with a wet rag and a bucket." Katara said worried. Katara runs off and comes back with a wet rag, a bucket, and stuff to clean up the Vomit. Katara cleans up the vomit then throws it out then sits next to Aang at the end of their bed. "Can I do anything for you." Katara said still worried.

Aang coughs then chuckles. " Katara thank you for being the mother I never had." Aang said with a grin.

Katara smiles then thinks about it for a second. " So I'm like a mother to you not like your wife or the person you love in a romantic way." Katara said angrily.

Aang smiles again and Katara is confused. " Katara you don't understand you're my everything not just a mother. You're my mother that I never had, my best friend, and my wife. I couldn't live without you." Aang said but then he coughed very loudly.

Katara got the worried look on her face again. " You need to get some rest Aang. I will be back later to check on you." Katara said then Katara exited the room and tears started rolling down her face after what Aang said.

Aang feels Katara vibrations and feels the Tears coming down her face. " I can feel you tear bend." Aang said chuckling.

" Get some rest or else I will freeze you in an Iceberg." Katara said wiping her tears away and chuckles.

Later while Aang is sleeping in the bed, Katara has fallen asleep in the chair. Momo opens a window. Appa sticks his head in then licks Katara awake. " Appa." Katara said in a normal tone then notices Aang sleeping then Momo holds his finger to his mouth telling Katara to be quite. Appa drops in some vegetables and pushes them towards to Katara. " Good idea Appa I should make him some dinner." Katara said in a quite tone then patted Appa on the head then Momo jumps on Katara shoulders. " Oh and thanks to you to Momo." Katara said quietly then pets Momo. Katara makes some soup and has some bread with tea for Aang and Katara even makes some traditional bison food for Appa and Katara gets some Nuts and berries for Momo. Katara brings his dinner to the night table next to their bed. " Aang get up sleepy." Katara said cheerfully.

Aang starts moving around then starts mumbling like he is sleep talking. " No I don't want to go to school On Ji. I want to be with Katara." Aang said sleep talking and Katara got a big grin on her face. Katara nudged Aang and Aang slowly opened his eyes to see Katara just like he did when he got out of the iceberg. Aang smiled. " Katara this just like when you woke me up from the iceberg but this time I can say the first thing that came to my mind when I saw you, you're beautiful." Aang said and Katara blushed.

Katara grinned at Aang. " Come on eat up." Katara said happily giving him the bowl of soup and the bread.

Aang smiled. " Dinner in Bed, Appa and Momo happy." Aang said looking over at his two fur friends with Appa head in the window and Momo on Appa head. "And most of all I get taken of care by the most beautiful girl in the world I think I like being sick." Aang said and Katara kisses him on the cheek.

End

Wasn't as long as I thought it would be but I still thought it was good and I guess this piece is all in the Kataang Raid. Also give me some feedback and suggestions for future chapters.


	6. The Question

I don't own Avatar the Last Airbender also this is a suggestion from Luiz42000 with a little tweaking to her general idea. This is two years after the war ends.

The Question

Aang is sitting down in his Earth Kingdom Home. He had just turned 15. Katara and Aang have been living together for two years in the house that Aang built up for them. But they still weren't married and Aang thought it would be a perfect time to ask Katara to marry him with this two year celebration of the war ending. But he knew he wouldn't ask her traditional with a Necklace because he wasn't going to ask Katara to take off her mother's necklace. So Aang thought of the next best thing, a Bracelet.

Aang was polishing this new bracelet that took his master earth bending to make. It was an Air bending symbol going into a water bending symbol. Aang was pleasantly surprised at how well it turned out. " Well it's don …" Aang said then Katara opened the door into their room and Aang immediately hid the Bracelet. " Hey Katara." Aang said with a grin trying to act normal.

Katara was curious to why Aang was smiling for no reason. " Hey Aang. So I was thinking we could walk to this party." Katara asked cheerfully.

Aang sighed to himself thinking she hasn't seen it. " Sure." Aang said getting up from where he was sitting and they go out of the home with Aang traditional Air Bender robes and Katara have a beautiful Blue dress for the big party. "So Katara are you excited for the party." Aang said trying to start conversation.

Katara smiled. " Of course I'm excited we ended the war two years ago it's amazing. I just hope it wasn't as bad as last year." Katara said and Aang got a frown on his face thinking about last year celebration.

Aang was thinking about last years events. " I know it won't be like last years." Aang said hopefully.

Katara and Aang continued to walk in silence then they saw three kids run around and then they ran into the cabbage merchant and all of the Cabbages were about to fall when Aang ran Avatar fast and caught all of the cabbages from hitting the ground. " My Cabba …" The Cabbage merchant was about to say then he saw Aang catch them. " Thanks stranger …" The Cabbage merchant was saying then he realized that it was the Avatar. " You, you're just like these kids. You have knocked my cabbages over more times then I can count." The Cabbage merchant yelled.

Aang tried to look away then smiled. " You're right these kids are just like me. So kids remember just to follow my lead." Aang said calmly and the Cabbage merchant looked at him confused. " RUN!" Aang yelled and then the kids ran following Aang where they stopped in front of Katara. " Well did you kids learn anything." Aang asked the kids smiling and the kids shrugged there shoulders. " When in your trouble run away it worked for me and I'm the Avatar." Aang said and then the kids all smiled. " Now go off and play." Aang said cheerfully and they ran off.

Katara smiled at Aang. " You're a negative influence you know that right." Katara said giggling.

Aang smiled back. " I know but that is just one of the many things that you love about me." Aang said then there was a silence as they continued to walk. " Hey Katara can I ask you something." Aang said after pondering something.

" Why do you ask so randomly." Katara said trying to figure out Aang reasons.

Aang put his hands behind his head. " Well I'm just a regular Avatar." Aang said chuckling " Why did you pick me when you could have had anyone in the world you're the greatest water bender in the whole world, you're a war hero, you're smart, caring, and beautiful but I don't see why you would like me." Aang said with some sadness in his voice.

Katara holds his hand. " Aang you're the most caring, funniest, the strongest, bravest, and most handsome guy in the whole world." Katara said and Aang gets a big grin on his face.

Aang kisses Katara on the cheek and they arrive at the party. Katara and Aang walk down the stairs and everyone bows to them (But mainly Aang.). Katara and Aang are dancing in the ball room in a slow dance while Sokka and Suki, Zuko and Mai, Toph and Haru are all dancing together. Aang whispers something to Katara and then Aang runs over to the band and tells them to play something. The Band starts playing something up beat and fast paced. " Oh No we all need to get off the dance floor." Sokka said to all of his friends who were dancing.

Zuko, Mai, Suki, and Haru all look at Sokka confused. " Why it's just a more up beat song." Zuko said

Sokka shook his head. " Fine but don't say I didn't warn you." Sokka said then Sokka pulled Suki away while Toph pulled Haru away. Aang goes back to Katara and then they bow to each other. Aang and Katara have one hand touching against the other hand and they're circling around each other. Katara and Aang stop then grab each other hand then pull towards each other then continue and go past each other looking at the crowd. They go back then let go of each other hands. Aang does a kick but Katara ducks it and spins behind Aang and Aang turns around to Katara, Aang grabs Katara hand and Aang pulls her in then they pull away from each other and they go forward face to face. Katara goes for a kick to Aang but Aang ducks then they do a Handspring across from each other. After many acrobatic moves (which almost hits Zuko and Mai in the face many times.) Katara lands in Aang arm and they kiss as the crowd cheers.

Zuko and Mai are nervous after almost being kicked in the head like 10 times. " Sokka was right." Mai said with her normal tone.

Zuko shook his head. " That was to close." Zuko said

Later in the night right when everyone is about to start eating Aang stands up for his speech.

Aang breaths in then breaths out. " Today we celebrate the end of the 100 year war. I liked to thank all the brave warriors who helped us win the war and now we're still on the road to peace it will be a long time to getting peace and love through out the four nations. But from my journey I have learned that love can come from any where so with that in mind." Aang said then gets down on one knee next to Katara. " Katara of the Southern Water Tribe will you marry me." Aang said and the crowd cheers.

Katara is at a lose of words. Aang is waiting for an answer. " Yes." Katara said then kisses Aang passionately for about 2 minutes. Aang puts the bracelet on her wrist and they kiss again.

**End **


	7. Captured I

I don't own Avatar the Last Airbender and I don't pretend to. This chapter isn't to long but this one will actually have a plot and it won't just be random nice things and it will either be a 2 parter or a 3 parter. This will take place between " Bitter Work" and "The Library" in Season 2.

Captured

In the forest Aang, Katara, Sokka, and Toph are all sleep when suddenly Toph gets up. "We're being attacked." Toph screams then Aang and Katara shoot up while Sokka gets up a little slow then he realizes and he jumps up. A couple fire balls go from the trees go at Sokka but Toph builds a wall of earth. Ty Lee, Azula, and Mai come out of the Forrest.

Azula chuckles. " Well the Great Avatar is sleeping on the dirt that is very respectable Avatar." Azula said and Aang doesn't move from the stance. " Fine no jokes today well then men attack." Fire Nation soldiers jump from the trees and starts surrounding the Gaang. Aang and Azula begin fighting in the Forrest. Toph, Sokka, and Katara are battling off Mai, Ty Lee, and the soldiers. They're doing a good job until Ty Lee gets a shot at Sokka and Sokka can't move one of his arms. Mai throws a Dagger putting Sokka against a Tree. Katara defends Sokka and pulls the Dagger off but as this happens. Ty Lee hits Katara in her pressure points and some Fire Nation Soldiers drag Katara in a net. Sokka and Toph try to help Katara but there are too many Soldiers. Meanwhile Aang and Azula are having a even match up but at the same time Aang is trying to make sure the Forrest doesn't burn down. Then right when Azula and Aang are about to collide. " Come on Azula we're ready." Ty Lee screams and Azula stops then goes back and Azula shoots Lighting at a Tree and starts burning. Aang looks at Azula as she grins evilly then runs off. Aang puts out the fire with some water.

Aang runs back to the campsite and Sokka is kicking stuff while Toph is just sitting with her face in her knees thinking how could she let that happen. " Where is Katara?" Aang said worried then Sokka face went down and Aang jawed dropped.

Katara has arrived to a Fire Nation Ship in a net and is just starting to get some feeling back. " Where are you taking me." Katara said trying to not scared.

Azula smirked at Katara. " Why are you scared." Azula said and Katara was getting worried. " Well you shouldn't be scared if everything goes according to plan then you should be fine and the Avatar will be dead." Azula said laughing and Katara felt like crying but held it back in. " We're going to make it obvious for the Avatar to find you so then when he comes. Well I don't want to wreck the surprise for you." Azula said smirking then walking off. Some Soldiers came over to Katara and picked her up then through her in a cell then tied her arms away from each other.

Katara sighed as she felt desperate for anyone help then someone opened the door. Ty Lee came in. " Hi I'm Ty Lee." Ty Lee said cheerfully.

Katara just looked away from her. " What do you want." Katara said with no emotion in her tone.

Ty Lee sat down. " So that boy with the pony tail can you tell me." Ty Lee said and Katara looked at her confused. " Like what he likes in a girl or what he doesn't like." Ty Lee said grinning.

Katara thought why she was asking this then it came to her that Ty Lee had a crush on Sokka and that she was asking her how to pick up Sokka. " You're asking me how to get my brother to like you." Katara said then Ty Lee nodded. " After you put me in jail you expect me to help you go out with my brother." Katara said with no tone then Suki nodded again expecting a happy answer then Katara stared up at her. " No you Fire Nation …" Katara said angrily but was in

Azula walked in right as Katara said that and looked at Katara. Then Azula kicked Katara in the gut. " You're a prison on my ship you will respect everyone on this ship or else you will suffer the consequences." Azula said as Katara didn't look at her.

Aang, Sokka, and Toph are riding on Appa. No one has said anything since they got on Appa. They're following a trail of destroyed Trees. " I'm going to find you Katara." Aang whispered to himself.

**End **

I know not like most of the chapters but I thought it was time to do something with a plot.


	8. Captured II

Here is the second part of Captured

Captured Part II

Katara is sitting with her arms hanged part from each other. A fire nation solider comes in while carrying a can of water. Katara moves her hand and bends the sweat off her face to push the Solider out of the room and he drops the can. Katara freezes one of the chains then breaks it with a water whip. Katara unfreezes the chain she broke then Katara breaks the other chain. Katara runs out of the open door and heads down the hallway until she is on the main floor.

The Bells start ringing for a Prisoner escape. Azula, Mai, and Ty Lee are chasing Katara. Katara gets water from the ocean she sends a wave towards the girls. Azula dodges then Azula throws a fire ball at Katara and Katara blocks it with a Water shield. Katara puts the Water Shield down and Mai throws a dagger and it hurts Katara shoulder. Katara is bleeding and she falls down. Katara tries to Water Whip Azula but Ty Lee hits Katara pressure points.

" Well you put up a good fight but you failed." Azula said with a smirk. Azula kicked Katara while she is holding her shoulder.

Mai drags Katara by her collar to the cell. "I thought you would put up more of a fight." Mai said in her normal depressed tone.

Back with Aang, Toph, and Sokka on Appa it was just starting to become night and the full moon just came out. They had gotten some clues as to where Azula ship was and they finally saw it. " Ok are you guys ready." Sokka said in a serious tone.

Toph got up from her spot on Appa. " Yeah I'm ready." Toph said in a serious tone to.

Aang whispered something to Appa then stood up and opened his glider. " You guys stay behind us, someone has to watch Appa and I want to handle this on my own." Aang said before anyone could say anything Aang opened his Glider and flew onto the boat.

No one saw Aang on the boat and Aang sneaks down into a hallway. Aang walks down the hallway and sees some guards standing near the door. Aang charges at them and Aang gives them a Air Blast sending them into the wall and they're knocked out. Aang grabs the key and unlocks the door. Katara is chained back up and she is asleep.

Aang unlocks her chains then Aang holds Katara in his arms. " Katara get up please." Aang whispers into Katara ears. Katara is moving but she is not up yet. " Katara you need to get up I …" Aang was saying but right when he was talking Katara eyes opened.

Katara hugged Aang and Katara got up. " How did you .." Katara said then Aang put his finger near her face.

" We have to be quite if we want to escape." Aang whispered to Katara then Aang pulled Katara out of the room and they ran down the hallway.

Aang and Katara ran up to the main floor and Ty Lee jumps down from the captain room and hits Katara in her pressure points. Aang catches Katara and they're surrounded by Azula, Mai, and Ty Lee. " Azula you were right the Avatar came to save her, that is so sweet." Ty Lee said cheerfully.

Azula chuckled at her friend. " Avatar you can't win, you have a choice you come with us and we let the girl." Azula said with an evil grin.

Aang looked at Katara then Aang blew the bison whistle and Appa came to the side of the ship. Azula was about to shoot at Appa. " Stop I give up." Aang said then Aang picked up Katara like they got married. Aang put Katara on Appa.

Katara has tears coming out her eyes. " Aang you can't do this." Katara cried and Aang hugged Katara but Katara was still numb.

" Katara sniff Toph arm pit." Aang whispered to Katara.

Katara looks confused then Toph who heard it because of her super hearing. Toph put her arm pit next to Katara nose and suddenly Katara got her sense back. " Toph you smell." Katara said rubbing her nose. " It worked. Now for some pay back." Katara said with a grin.

Katara made a wave knocking down Azula, Ty Lee, and Mai. They got up and Mai threw daggers at Katara but Sokka hit the daggers away with his boomerang. Aang blows Azula away from the rest of the group. Katara and Ty Lee stare off then Katara ducks a shot at a pressure point from Ty Lee and Katara freezes one of Ty Lee arms. Katara then freezes Ty Lee other arm to the ground. Ty Lee is stuck. Mai is throwing Daggers at Sokka and the Boomerang hasn't come back yet and Toph directs Appa near Mai and Appa kicks Mai off the ship. Azula is shooting fire at Aang but Aang keeps making Water shields to block it. Aang shoots Azula back with Air Blast and Azula can't hold her ground. Azula is in a corner then Aang blasts Azula off the ship.

Aang, Katara, Sokka, and Toph all get on Appa and fly away. " Katara are you …" Aang said but Katara hugged him before he could finish what he said.

" I knew you guys would save me." Katara said with a smile on her face and tears coming down from her face.

Aang, Katara, Sokka, and Toph all hugged. " We will always be there for each other." Aang said and they all smiled happily that they were reunited.

End It wasn't as good as I thought it would turn out but expect more chapters soon. 


	9. Family

Ages

Aang: 21

Katara: 23

Kya: 8

Tenzin: 5

Hope: 5

I don't own Avatar the Last Airbender

Family

Aang is mediating while Katara is making waves with her adopted Daughter Kya. Kya reminded Katara a lot of herself. Kya was also a water bender and she lost her partners at an early age because of rebellions. Kya was just like Katara in every way and when Katara heard Kya story and saw her. She just had to adopt her and she did.

Kya and Katara are making waves in the pond in the back of there house while Aang is mediating then suddenly two kids riding Air balls hit Aang at the same time. Aang, his air bender son Tenzin that reminded Aang a lot of himself, and his twin daughter Hope she always makes everyone she meets happy. They all fall down next to each other. They're all laughing then Aang grabs them in his arms and jumps to his feet. " You guys are silly." Aang said still laughing.

Tenzin and June are laughing. " We wanted to show you that we could do the Air Ball just like you." Hope said with a big grin just like Aang's grin.

" Yeah and we wanted to show that Air is the best element." Tenzin shouted then Katara and Kya looked at Aang, Tenzin, and Hope.

Katara and Kya splash all three of them. Aang, Tenzin, and June are all splashed, Katara and Kya are laughing about it. " That wasn't funny." Hope shouted to them.

Kya and Katara are still laughing and Kya stops for a second. " What are you talking about that was hilarious." Kya said then began laughing again.

Aang water bended the water off himself and his little Air Benders. " Okay it's on Air vs Water." Aang shouted to Katara and Kya, Aang stared off with Katara and they both had a Grin on their faces. Aang whispered something to Tenzin and Hope.

Tenzin and Hope air blast Kya into the water then Kya makes a wave to both of them and they both fall down. They all start laughing.

Aang and Katara are staring off then Katara makes fog around them. Aang feels the vibrations and Aang feels Katara go for a Water Whip then Aang makes an Air Circle around himself to block the whip. Aang earth bended Katara closer to himself. " Hey no …" Katara said but is interrupted when Aang kisses her passionately.

The fog disappears and the kids see their partners kissing. " Yuck, get a room." Tenzin said in a disgust in seeing his partners kissing.

Aang grabs Katara by his hand and start to run into the house. " Okay." Aang said pulling Katara into the house.

The Kids stick their tongues out " Ew." Kya, Hope, and Tenzin said at the same time.

End

**So what did you think of it. **


	10. Walk

I don't own Avatar the Last Air bender.

This story takes place during the Painted Lady after they destroy the factory and before they return to the campsite.

Sorry I haven't updated in a while been very busy but I have not forgotten about my stories.

Walk

Katara and Aang run from the destroying factory. They sit down behind a rock and they're both laughing. " That was fun." Aang said as Katara continued to laugh.

" Let me change and then we can go back to camp." Katara said then Katara got behind some rocks and changed into her normal fire nation clothes.

Katara and Aang started walking in a silence. " So Aang." Katara said slowly.

" So Katara." Aang said cheerfully.

" So you said I was really pretty." Katara said.

Aang blushes and pauses for a moment. " What are you talking about." Aang said confused even though he was blushing.

Katara smirked. " You remember when you didn't realize it was me you said that I was really pretty and you don't meet to many pretty spirits." Katara said chuckling.

Aang mentally hit himself. " Oh yeah well you see," Aang said but he didn't know what to say. " Well Katara you're very…" Aang said

But Katara interrupted him. " Aang I think you're very handsome." Katara said cheerfully.

Aang blushed. " And I think you're very pretty to Katara." Aang said still blushing.

Katara blushes. " Thanks Aang." Katara said they walked in a silence for a minute or two. " How is your back feeling." Katara said looking at the area where Aang was shot in the back.

Aang sighs. " It's okay thanks to you." Aang said in a sad tone.

Katara patted Aang on the back. " I'm glad to have helped you besides you have saved me all the time." Katara said and Aang smiled at Katara.

Aang chuckled. " Katara it was fun we destroyed something and it was for a good cause. We were all like." Aang said and Aang made some explosion noises.

Katara shushed Aang. " We don't want Sokka waking up." Katara said and then they turned the corner and Sokka was standing next to Katara.

End 


	11. Choices

Sorry I haven't updated in a while been very busy but I have not forgotten about my stories.

I don't own Avatar the Last Air Bender this story takes place after the war. This is definitely a shot at all the pairings. This takes place after an early chapter The Question.

Ages

Aang: 14

Katara: 16

Choices

Aang and Katara were cuddling next to the fireplace in there home. They enjoyed each other presence every much, they loved talking to each other but they loved just sitting there, holding each other just as much.

There was silence as Aang and Katara held each other until. " Katara why did you pick." Aang said to his girl friend curiously.

Katara was confused about this question. " Aang why do you ask that." Katara said trying to find out Aang motive.

Aang puts his hands on his lap. " You had so many options like Teo he is smart and he can go into the air just like me but he is a normal kid and you wouldn't have to deal with all this Avatar stuff and me being an Air Nomad. You could be with Haru you guys had lots in common and it would make Toph right. There is Jet he is a bad boy and some girls like that type of thing. You could have decided to be with Zuko I mean it seems like you guys always end up together by some way of fate." Aang said sadly. Katara laughs. " What is so funny?" Aang said curiously.

Katara stops laughing then stares at Aang. " There are so many reasons why I don't like them that way and so many reasons why I love you. First Teo and me don't have enough in common but he is still nice. Haru is too sensitive for me but like Teo he is still nice. I may have liked Jet at one point but he is a jerk even if he turned out nice in the end he is still somewhat a jerk. Zuko is a great friend but I would never like him that way who would ever give you that idea." Katara said like Aang was crazy.

" Crazy people who are poor play writers." Aang said laughing at the end of the statement.

Katara laughs to then stops. " Aang why did you pick me you have had plenty of girls in your life you could have chosen to be with. All of those fan girls who will do anything for you. Suki I think Sokka may kill you but she is nice and she would always take care of and respect the Avatar. Ty Lee she is always happy and joyful just like you. Mai sometimes opposites extract. Toph she is tough but she cares for you and you care for her and you guys are near the same age you guys it makes perfect sense for you two to be together. Or even Azula she …" Katara stops in mid sentence when Aang just stares at Katara. Aang points to his back. " Oh yeah sorry. But you could go out with so many different girls why me."

Aang chuckled. " Well you're smart, caring, kind, and the most beautiful person I have ever seen out of my 112 years of experience." Aang said chuckling as Katara just stared at him with a tear coming from her eye. Aang wiped it away. " When I got out of the iceberg and saw you I knew I had to have you." Aang said and Katara kissed him passionately until Aang pulled away suddenly. " Hold on Katara you never answered my question you said why you didn't like all those other guys but you never said why you picked me." Aang said holding Katara in a hug.

Katara sighed. " Well if you must know I decided to be with you because you're smart, kind, gentle, the bravest person I have every met, without you I would be lost and the world have been destroyed, and not to mention your handsome." Katara said and Aang blushed at the last thing.

Aang and Katara stared at each other and they kissed passionately then went back to cuddling thinking about how great the other was.

End

I thought that turned out very well most of them do not turn out well like they do in my head but I think that this one turns out well. Yes I took a shot with that crazy people line but don't get mad at me and post angry comments it's harmless fun and it's not like Zuko/Katara fans haven't done it before.


	12. The Return from Battle

I don't own Avatar the Last Air Bender.

This took place after Aang defeated the Fire Lord and before Zuko fire nation coronation.

The Return from Battle

Katara was just sitting there with her hands in her lap. Zuko stared at her and was confused. " Katara you okay." Zuko said a little worried.

Katara sighed. " Not yet, not until he comes back." Katara said in a sad tone. She just sat there waiting and waiting. Until a Fire Nation ship could be seen from the sky coming towards them. Katara and Zuko immediately got into Battle Positions as the Battle Ship landed very close to them. Katara and Zuko were ready to fight until Sokka and Toph stepped out carrying the Loser Lord. Suki came out next. Sokka and Toph dropped Ozai. Sokka, Suki, Toph, and Katara all hugged each other. Then Katara let go. " Where is Aang." Katara said looking depressed.

Aang steps out of the ship while holding onto the railing. " Right here." Aang said but before he could even finish Katara hugged him.

Katara continued hugging him. " I'm so sorry Aang, I never meant to say those things I said to you at Ember Island. I love you." Katara whispered to Aang. Katara looked at Aang who didn't respond and Aang head was still resting on Katara shoulder and Aang was sleeping. Katara grinned at Aang.

A Couple Hours Later

Aang sits up. "Fire Lord Ozai." Aang shouts then he looks around and he sees Katara rubbing her eyes and Aang guesses she was asleep and Aang woke her up. He looks around again and notices he is in the infirmary.

Aang rubs his head. " Hey." Aang said shyly.

Katara looks away from Aang. " Hey." Katara said just as shyly.

There is a long silence until. " So how long was I out." Aang said stretching.

Katara smiles. " A couple hours I just think you needed some sleep." Katara said trying to comfort Aang.

Aang smiles then sits up. " Katara I'm sorry." Aang said

Katara has a confused look on her face. " What are you talking about." Katara said confused.

Aang frowns. " I was being a jerk and yelling at everyone back at Ember's island when you guys were just trying to help me." Aang said sadly and looked down away from Katara.

Katara lifts up Aang chin and has Aang look at her. She smiles at him. " Aang we didn't understand what you were going through and we were being jerks to. But it doesn't matter we won the war and now we can finally relax." Katara said and Aang smiled at Katara.

Aang sighed. " So how was your battle." Aang said trying to make some conversation.

Katara grinned. " You know just fighting an evil fire nation princess with a not so evil fire nation prince. Same old same old." Katara said and they both laughed. Then Katara stopped. " So I never found out what happened with the fire lord." Katara said and Aang got a serious look on his face.

Aang sighed yet again. " Well you see it all started after …" Aang said which lead into his story which had Katara on the edge of her seat literally.

At the end of the story Katara was crying. " Aang I'm so proud of you." Katara said hugging Aang.

Aang held Katara tightly. Then Aang and Katara separated and Aang wiped away her tears. " There is no need to cry any more because the war is finally over Katara and we did it. Both of us beat two of the strongest Fire Benders at there best. We're the world best benders other then maybe Zuko and Toph. But between us two we're better." Aang said and they both smiled.

Katara stood up. " I have to get going it's getting late and you should get more sleep." Katara said

Aang yawned. " That sounds like a good idea." Aang said and they hugged each other. " Good night Katara." Aang said happily.

Katara smiled at Aang. Aang was about to sit down when Katara kissed Aang on the cheek. " Good Night Aang." Katara said as she walked out of the room.

Aang puts his hand to where Katara kissed him. " Whoa." Aang said smiling.

End

I didn't want to change it so that there long awaited kiss at the end wasn't wrecked.


	13. First Date

I don't own Avatar: The Last Air Bender.

This is one of those rare long chapters that I post every now and then it takes place a day or two after the kiss at the balcony. And just like many first date stories involving Aang and Katara everything that can go wrong does go wrong.

First Date

Aang had a brand new confidence, not from defeating the strongest person in the world, ending a 100 year war or mastering the Avatar. No he got this new confidence after he kissed the girl of his dreams. A Master Water Bender that he fell in love at first sight. That girl name was Katara. But the only problem was that the new confidence that he gotten vanished whenever he was around her. So it was a problem when he wanted to ask her out on a first date.

Aang woke up that morning like every other morning. He put on his traditional air nomad clothes then walked down stairs. Aang saw a note on a table.

" _Dear Aang, _

_We went out shopping back in a little bit."_

_- Everybody_

Aang shrugged walked into the kitchen. Katara was reading a book while she was eating an Apple. Aang stopped in his tracks. _This is the perfect time to ask her. _Aang thought to himself. _But what if she says no maybe that kiss was just a thank you gift for ending the war. _Aang thought to himself but before he could think about it again. " Hi Aang." Katara said putting her book down starred at Aang who seemed lost.

Aang regained his compose. " Hey Katara how are you." Aang said trying to remain calm.

" Great and you all might Avatar." Katara said joking bowing to Aang. Aang sat across from Katara at the table she was at.

Aang gulped. " Well it depends can you answer a question I have for you." Aang said cheerfully.

Katara smiled at Aang. " Sure what do you need." Katara said a bit curious.

Aang gulped again. " Okay well I was thinking that maybe tonight we could well go out on a date." Aang said as calmly as he could but that wasn't very calm.

Katara hugged Aang. " Of course I will Aang that sounds great when are we going out." Katara said quickly.

Aang sighed in relief then realized he didn't have any idea what he was going to do tonight not even when they were going to leave. " How about we leave at 7." Aang said quickly.

" Okay 7 it's, I need to go get ready." Katara said and Katara kissed Aang on the cheek. Aang started blushing then Katara walked out of the room.

Aang stood there for a second taking in that kiss. Aang then realized he had no plans and Aang started freaking out. Then he felt a hand on his shoulder. Aang turned around to see Iroh. " Oh hi Iroh." Aang said still freaking out a little.

Iroh patted Aang on the shoulder. " What is the matter Aang." Iroh said comforting Aang.

Aang turned to Iroh. " I have to plan my first date with Katara and I have never been on a date before, I don't know what to do, no one is here to help me, and I don't know what to do." Aang said freaking out and breathing heavily.

Iroh laughed. " I can help you plan this date. I'm old I have been on many dates in my day." Iroh said smiling and Aang smiled back calmed down. Iroh and Aang planned for hours sending messages to restaurants for reservations and make other plans. Aang and Iroh were finally done planning and it was 6:00 he had an hour to get ready.

At 6:50 he was down stairs waiting for Katara. Toph, Sokka, Zuko, and Aang are sitting in the Tea Shop together and talking. " I can't believe your going on a date with my sister." Sokka said to Aang.

Zuko and Toph laughed. " I can't believe it took them so long." Toph said, Aang and Sokka both frowned.

Zuko smirked. " To be honest when I first joined the group I thought you two were already going out. The way you stared at her and she stared at you. And the death threats I got from Katara if I hurt you." Zuko said and everyone stared at him after he said that last part. " What she was very protective I guess." Zuko said trying to defend her.

Aang was still in shock that she would say something like that. " Well Aang you better take care of her. Or else I will have to go Sokka State on you and unleash my magical powers." Sokka said in a joking tone. Everyone laughed.

Katara came down the stairs wearing a blue silk dress with white stripes. " I'm ready to go Aang."

Aang jaw drops at how beautiful she looks in her dress with her make up on. Sokka nudged Aang out of his shock. " Okay let's go." Aang said and he stood up. Katara and Aang held hands as they left.

There was a long silence as they walked. Until, " So where are we going Aang." Katara said curiously but at the same time trying to start conversation.

Aang grinned. " That is a surprise I spent a very long time planning all these surprises and you're just going to have to wait to see what we're doing." Aang said and Katara smiled. Then they stopped. " Okay Katara we're here." Aang said then grinned. They were at the top of a mountain. Aang earth bended a basket of earth.

Katara looked at Aang strangely. " What are we doing Aang." Katara said curiously.

Aang grinned. " Do you trust me Katara?" Aang said holding out his hand.

Katara took his hand. " Of course." Katara said happily.

Aang grinned even more. " Then let's go Mountain sledding." Aang said and pulled Katara in the Earth basket with him then Aang air bended them down the mountain. They both started laughing. " I thought since we did something like this the first time we met we should do something like it on our first date." Aang yelled as they were going down the mountain very quickly.

They are going down the mountain very quickly but then Aang sees two men mugging a woman. " Katara I have to go I will be back." Aang slowly stops the Earth Basket. Then Aang jumps out of the basket.

Aang runs down the mountain until he is in front of the two men. " Hey it's the Avatar." One of the men said then Aang air bended them and they hit the wall. Aang earth bended the two of them to the wall. Aang grabbed the purse they stole from the lady.

Aang handed the lady her purse. " There you go miss." Aang said

The Lady was shocked at what just happened so quickly. " Thank you Avatar." The Lady said kissing Aang on the cheek right as Katara walked down the rest of the mountain. Katara stopped in her tracks as The Lady walked away.

Aang realized Katara was there and walked over to her. " Katara I was just helping her and she kissed me it didn't mean anything it was just …" Aang said but Katara interrupted him and put her finger on his lips.

Katara frowned. " It's okay Aang I know if I'm going to be dating the Avatar I will have to deal with Fan Girls." Katara said with a frown.

Aang saw she was sad and lifted her chin up. " Sorry about that getting ruined how about we go to the next event of this date." Aang said with a smile.

Katara smiled back and held his hand. " Yeah sure." Katara said and they walked forward. Aang looked at Katara in her beautiful dress. Katara noticed Aang was looking at her. " Aang why are you staring at me." Katara said giggling and blushing.

Aang stopped staring at Katara. Then got a grin on his face. " Well now that you know how I feel I don't have to lie." Aang said then breathed in then out. " You look beautiful tonight just like every day." Aang said happy that he finally said what he was thinking.

Katara blushed. " Thanks Aang." Katara said still blushing. Aang stopped in front of a large building.

"We're here." Aang said happily pulling Katara into the building.

Katara got next to Aang seeing the many people in the building. " Where are we Aang." Katara whispered to Aang.

A young waitress (around there age) walked up to them. " Welcome to the best Restaurant in Ba Sing Se the Crystal Lights. Do you have a reservation?" The Waitress said not paying attention to who it was.

" Yes, two under Avatar Aang." Aang said and the waitress looked up then bowed realizing it was the Avatar.

The Waitress was still bowing when she began to talk. " Please forgive me Avatar Aang and Lady.." The Waitress looked up again to see who he was with and realized who he was with and was even sadder. "And Lady Katara. I meant no disrespect." The Waitress said with sadness in her voice.

" No it's okay really it's fine. As long as we can get a table everything will be okay." Aang said trying to reassure her but at the same time trying to spend time with Katara and not with anyone else.

The Waitress looked up and sighed in relief. " Okay right this way." The Waitress said and then led Katara and Aang to the center table in the dining room. " Here you're I will be back in a couple minutes." The Waitress said then bowed then walked away.

Aang pulled Katara's chair out for her and Katara sat down then Aang pushed her chair then Aang sat down. " Aang don't you think that it's a little strange that we're in the center of the whole restaurant for everyone to see us." Katara whispered to Aang.

Aang looked at Katara. " Don't worry about us it's just you and me tonight." Aang said and Katara blushed.

Katara and Aang looked at the menu. " So what are you getting." Katara said still looking at the menu.

Aang looked at the menu again. " I think I'm going to get some Jasmine Tea, a Salad, and some noodles. What about you?" Aang asked putting down the menu.

Katara put her menu down. " I think I'm going to have just some Water, a salad too, Noodles, and some bread sticks." Katara said smiling " I'm just going to try and eat as health as the Avatar." Katara said noting how they ordered similar meals.

Aang and Katara just stared at each other for about 10 minutes making little comments. " Where is are waitress." Aang said noticing they haven't seen any waiter and waitress for a while. And a lot of people in the restaurant have disappeared.

Katara pointed past Aang. " Here comes someone." Katara said as a man approaches the table.

Aang felt the vibrations on the ground. Aang leans over to Katara. " Be prepared to fight." Aang whispers to Katara. Then Katara looks confused then nods.

The Man walks up to the table. " For Long Feng." The Man shots and throws off his fake Waiter outfit and it's a Dai Li agent. The Dai Li agent tries to throw metal cuffs on Aang but Katara freezes the man to the wall. Some Dai Li agents run from the back and Aang gives them an air blast sending them against the wall. Aang uses water from cups to freeze the men to the wall. Just then a Dai Li agent drops from the ceiling and is about to fall onto Aang but Katara hits him with a Water whip and the Dai Li agents falls down. Aang locks him up with the metal cuffs. Just then Earth Kingdom Police came in.

Aang was still in his battle positions. " Right here officers. These men attacked us." Katara said also still in her battle position.

The Earth Kingdom Police put Metal Cuffs on all of the Dai Li agents. " You're coming with us for crimes against the Earth Kingdom and the Avatar." One of the earth kingdom police said as they took the Dai Li agents away.

Katara and Aang stared at each other. " So what now." Katara said sadly.

Aang got a smiled on his face. " We're not even close to being done. We're not going to let some attack stop us on our first date." Aang said and Katara smiled. " Now let's go to our next stop." Aang said holding Katara hand.

Aang and Katara walked out of the restaurant and walked into the city. " So what do you think those Dai Li agents were attacking …" Katara said but Aang put his fingers on her lips.

Aang smiled. " No more talking about attacks like I said it's just." Aang said and Katara blushed. Katara sighed. " What's on your mind." Aang said looking at Katara.

Katara looked away from Aang. " I'm sorry Aang. I never got to say it but I'm really sorry I was so mean to you at Ember Island. I wasn't confused I was scared the war was still going on and I couldn't lose someone else so important in my life." Katara said finally looking at Aang and she was crying.

Aang wiped away the tears from Katara's face. " There is no need to cry Katara. The war is over, we're together, everything is going to be okay." Aang said and they hugged. They continued walking holding each other until they stopped in front of another large building.

Katara looked around and saw all the people entering. " Where are we now." Katara said curiously.

Aang smirked. " Ba Sing Se best dance hall." Aang said then he pulled out his headband and put it on. " Now we don't have to deal with all those Fan girls." Aang said smiling and Katara smiled then Aang grabbed her hand and pulled her into the building.

Katara and Aang danced for a couple minutes doing there acrobatic dancing moves they eventually ended with the song. " Hey Aang we never got anything to drink anything at the restaurant so can you get me something to drink please." Katara said smiling but sweating after the dance.

Aang smiled. " Sure anything for you." Aang said then went off to get a drink.

Katara stood there waiting for Aang to return. When a couple of guys walked up to her. " Hey there." Guy 1 said trying to be smooth.

Katara sighed. " Hi." Katara said paying little attention to them and try to ignore them.

One guy stepped in front of the rest. " So why is someone as hot as you standing by yourself you should dance with me." Guy 2 said arrogantly

Katara backed way from them. " Leave me alone." Katara said angrily.

Guy 3 went behind Katara and held her arms behind her back. " Just give me a kiss and we will let you go." Guy 2 said Katara spat at him. Katara pushed Guy 3 back and bended the water. But before she could do anything with the water. Aang gave all 3 boys an Air Blast. The 3 guys went through the wall.

Aang stared glowing. Then Katara grabbed him by the arm. Aang looked at Katara and stopped glowing. " Are you okay Katara." Aang said hugging Katara. Katara nodded. Aang then looked at the boys. Aang earth bended them to the ground. Aang pulled off his Head band. " You three will never ever treat any girl like that again or else you will feel the Avatar wrath." Aang said and his voices had the voices of all past Avatars. They all nodded. Aang turned to Katara. " Let's go." Aang whispered to Katara.

Aang and Katara walked off in silence for a little. " I could have done it myself." Katara said abruptly

Aang stared at her. " Huh?" Aang said confused.

" I could have protected myself you know." Katara said smirking at Aang.

Aang smiles. " I know, I guess I'm just really protective of my girl friend." Aang said then covered his mouth. He wasn't really sure if they were boy friend and girl friend but he was going to find out.

Katara still has a smirk. " Girl friend, after one date that doesn't sound like something a monk would do. But I do like the sound of that Katara of the Southern Water Tribe girl friend of the Avatar." Katara said smiling.

Aang sighed happily. " I like the sound of that do." Aang said and they held hands still walking.

Katara looked around. " Aang where are we going." Katara said confused.

Aang looked around then. " I have no idea this date was suppose to be so much better, longer, and funner. And I don't think funner is even a word." Aang said slapping his forehead. " Do you just want to go back home. I'm sorry for putting you through such a whole date." Aang said sadly.

" Aang .." Katara was saying but tripped on a rock. But Aang caught her in his arms. Katara and Aang stared into each others eyes until Katara saw something past Aang. " Aang look a shooting star." Katara said pointing to the star.

Aang helped Katara to stand on her feet. They stared at the shooting star. " Make a wish." Aang said as he stared at Katara.

Katara thought for a second. " I wish we could just look at the stars all night." Katara said looking from the Stars to Aang.

Aang kissed Katara on the forehead. " I think we can make that happen." Aang said and he picked up Katara in a Bridal position. Aang sat down with Katara in his lap. " How is this." Aang said as they both stared at the stars.

" Perfect just like this date." Katara said they both smiled.

They kissed passionately. Until they stopped to breathe. " Best first date ever." Aang said and they just sat with each other watching the stars for the rest of the night.

**End**

What did you think? I thought it was probably the best chapter out of this whole story so far.


	14. Fans

I don't own Avatar the Last Airbender.

Aang: 12

Katara: 14

This is a couple weeks after the war.

Fans

Aang and Katara were walking through the Ba Sing Se market like they do every week getting food for the Gaang. They were holding hands since they were officially a couple now but before they could even get a store.

Some girls walked up to Aang. " Oh my spirits you're the Avatar right." Girl 1 said not even noticing Katara.

Aang looked at Katara with a frown then turned back to the girls with a fake smile. " Yes I'm Avatar Aang but you can just call me Aang. And this is my girl friend Katara." Aang said pointing to Katara.

The Girls and Katara stared at each other. " You." The Girls and Katara said pointing to each other at the same time.

" You're that peasant who water bended us down the river." Star (the leader of the 3 girls.) said angrily.

Katara stomped her feet. " Well you made fun my blind friend. For no reason." Katara shouted.

Aang stepped in between them. " Ladies the world is at peace now so why don't you make peace with each other." Aang said smiling.

Katara held her hand out to Star. Knowing that Aang was right. " So Aang I was thinking we could go to a party with a lot of rich teenagers and get to know each other better. And then you can ditch the peasant and come with us." Star said arrogantly

" WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY!" Aang and Katara shouted to her at the same time. Aang was about to speak but Katara held him back. " I tried to call a truce but if I ever and I mean EVER see you near him or if I ever see any of your rude friends near him I will make sure you wished you never meet this peasant." Katara said fiercely and She lifted her hands to Water bend but Aang was quicker and blew at them. It didn't seem like that much but the girls got sent back a couple miles.

" Sorry about those fan girls they're crazy." Aang said shrugging but with some sadness in his voice.

Katara sighed. " I know it's not your fault it's just I hate those fan girls." Katara said with some more sadness in her voice.

Aang and Katara walked through the market and picked up all the food for the Gaang. They were walking out of the market when suddenly 4 guys stepped in front of them. " Hi I'm Lee I'm the strongest guy in all of Ba Sing Se. You must be that hot Katara I have heard all about." Lee said arrogantly.

Katara sighed angrily. She didn't have to be nice like Aang was earlier. " Why don't you just leave us alone." Katara said with little emotion.

" Oh come on baby you're a master Water bender and I'm a master butt kicker we can totally take out that Avatar friend and rule the world." Lee said even more arrogantly.

" WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY!" Aang and Katara shouted at the same time just like the last time. Katara was about to speak this time but Aang was quicker. " Now listen I'm the Avatar, and Katara is my girl friend. If she says leave then you leave and if you EVER don't listen to her I will make you pay." Aang said in a serious tone. The boys stare at Aang and Aang stares back but Katara makes a huge wave that sends them flying backwards they get up and start running away. " Sorry I got so angry it's just that …" Aang said.

But Katara interrupted him with a big hug. " It's okay Aang I understand." Katara said patting Aang on the back.

Aang sighed. " It's just that I hate Fan Boys." Aang and Katara realized what happened. Then started laughing. " Maybe we shouldn't have fans." Aang said with a grin.

Katara smiled. " Yeah maybe we should just have each other." Katara said they both stared at each other then kissed.

End

It wasn't one of my best but some will be great and some won't.


	15. Apperciated

I don't own Avatar the Last Airbender.

Aang: 13

Katara: 15

Appreciated

Katara stood up frustrated. No not just frustrated, she was furious. Aang had left to go deal with some Rebellions in the former Fire Nation Colonies now small earth kingdom villages. Katara wasn't mad that he left she was sad but not mad. Katara wasn't mad that he left with out her. No she was mad that everyone was driving her crazy. Toph, Sokka, Suki, Mai, and Zuko were all at Ba Sing Se relaxing at Iroh Tea shop.

A Couple Minutes Earlier

Katara was reading a book when suddenly a piece of meat with sauce on it fell on her lap. " Oh no not my meat." Sokka said sadly.

Before Katara could even say anything. " Sokka apologize to Katara you got meat all over her." Suki shouted at Sokka.

Sokka had a frown. " But my meat." Sokka said holding out his hands complaining.

Suki turned away from Sokka and started walking away from Sokka. " So Meat is more important then Katara so I'm guessing Meat is more important then me." Suki said walking away.

Sokka followed her. " No Suki wait." Sokka said chasing after her.

Meanwhile in the same room.

Toph is sitting quietly until. " You will you to stop making out for 5 seconds I'm going crazy." Toph shouted to Zuko and Mai.

Mai storms into the room. " Maybe you should mind your own business. And get your own boy friend." Mai shouted at Toph.

This hit a nerve in Toph. " What!" Toph shouted. " At least I'm not a depressed boring whinny baby." Toph shouted and pointed at Mai. Zuko walked into see the girls ready to fight.

" Girls maybe you should just calm down." Zuko said trying to control them both by putting his arms in between them.

Toph pushed his arms out of the way. " Stay out of this Scar guy." Toph said bluntly.

" Scar boy, Toph you don't know anything about …" Zuko said but Katara just tried to block it out but Zuko, Toph, and Mai continued to argue and Katara could still hear and then Sokka and Suki came back in arguing as well.

Katara put her book down. " Guys just calm down." Katara said in a normal tone. But no one gave any attention to her. " Guys please just listen to me." Katara said again pleading for someone to pay attention but they didn't pay her any attention again. Katara stood up frustrated. No not just frustrated, she was furious. " STOP!" Katara yelled then everyone stared at her. " I try to keep this group together but you always fight for once I just want to read my book and not have to listen to you all yell at each other but no one can do that for me. I can't even get one thing after I saved all of your lives before and healed you so many times. It's like no one appreciates me around this place." Katara said angrily and Katara stormed off to her bedroom.

Katara laid down on her bed. With her hands under her head. " No one appreciates me." Katara said to herself.

Then she felt a hand on her shoulder. " I appreciate you." Aang said and Katara shocked got up in a battle position.

Katara realized it was Aang and hugged him. " Darn you twinkle toes." Katara said finally realizing what Toph was talking about. Aang smirked at Katara. " How did you get here I don't understand what is going on?" Katara said holding Aang hands.

Aang smiled. " Well after I took care of the rebellion I came in a couple minutes ago just to see run upstairs no one appreciates you then I came up stairs. And got into your room as quietly as I good and here we're. But Katara why do you think no one appreciates you." Aang said frowning.

Katara frowned. " It's just that no one seems to care what I do unless I'm helping them. If I ask them for anything it's like they ignore me or just make things worse." Katara said sadly and she titled her head away from Aang.

Aang lifted her head. " Katara I know they appreciate it's just they just forget sometimes. What you need to remember is that I will always appreciate what you do for me. And that I love you and I will appreciate you as long as I live." Aang said confidently.

Katara kisses Aang then stops to breathe. " Glad someone appreciates me." Katara said with a smile as she stares at Aang.

**End **


	16. The Wedding

This is a big chapter hope you enjoy and also I don't own Avatar the Last Air Bender. Also you might want to read Chapter 6 to get some lead up to this.

Aang: 15

Katara: 16

Aang birthday is before Katara birthday in my story. So to keep up with the correct ages and to have continuity for future reference Katara's birthday is soon after their wedding.

The Wedding It's finally time. Aang and Katara wedding it had been building since they met 3 years ago. It was Fall in the South Pole where one of there three homes were. 1 homes was in the Southern Air Temple, another 1 was in the South Pole, and the last one was in Ba Sing Se. They decided to have it at the South Pole since many people going to the wedding were closer to the South Pole then Ba Sing Se. And the Southern Air Temple was only reachable with an Air Bison and that would be difficult for everyone to get to expect Aang and Katara. It was surprisingly warm this day. No one ever figured out why but it was like a Spring day in the Earth Kingdom but everyone figured it was just a gift from the spirits.

It was an Outside Wedding with hundreds of people. In the afternoon. Friends they met during the war, Friends they met after the war, Family, Royal families (that none of the Gaang has ever met before), Rich Nobles, and Political figures.

Bumi, Appa, Sokka, and Zuko walked down in black suits (expect Appa he was just wearing a black jacket that they forced on him) the aisle then Aang walked down the aisle wearing a White Suit. Everyone bowed to Aang until he reached the end of the aisle. The boys talked amongst themselves until the Music played. Hope (The Family daughter from The Serpent's Pass) was the flower girl throwing flowers down the aisle happily. Momo came down barring the necklace. First Ty Lee came down the aisle holding flowers, then Mai came down the aisle holding flowers, next Suki came down the aisle holding flowers, and finally Toph came down the aisle holding flowers. They were all wearing silver dresses. Then the music changed to the bridal music. Katara came down the aisle with her arm around Hakoda's arm, she was wearing a simple White Dress with her mothers betrothal necklace on and Katara had her hair down and straighten expect she had her hair loopies that she and Aang loved. Katara and Hakoda were at the end of aisle. Katara and Hakoda looked at each other then Katara hugged Hakoda. Then Hakoda let go and gave Aang, Katara's hand. Aang and Katara smile at each other.

" We're gathered here today…" Iroh said as he was leading this ceremony he continued until he got near the end and during the whole time Katara and Aang stared at each other. " Do you Katara of the Southern Water Tribe take Avatar Aang of the Southern Air Temple as your husband." Iroh said happily.

Katara was about to speak but there was a shot of fire coming at them but Aang blocked it with an air blast. Azula came flying down with Fire jets. " Oh I'm sorry did I interrupted anything." Azula said laughing. Azula shot another fire ball but Katara blocked it with a Ice Barrier. Some rebel fire benders, water benders, warriors and archers ran from behind a small snow mountain. " I just had to see this big wedding between these two love birds and I had to bring some friends with me to see this grand celebration of the Avatar's death." Azula shouted at the end and Azula shots Lighting at Aang and Katara made an Ice Barrier stopping it but it broke the Ice Barrier. Some archers shot arrows at Aang and Katara but Zuko destroyed the arrows with a fire wave. The Battle finally started. With Katara and Pakku fighting all of the Rebel Water benders by themselves (since there wasn't that many rebel water benders.) Zuko, Iroh, the other Water benders, and other fire benders fought the rebel fire benders. The other party guest fought the Warriors and archers. Aang and Azula stared down. Aang flew at Azula and Azula used fire jets to charge at Aang. But before they could reach each other Aang made a small Ice Boulder which Azula tripped on. Azula got up and Aang gave Azula a Fire Kick to the face. Azula just dodges it and Azula tries to shoot Aang in the gut with a Fire Dagger but Aang pushes her arm away and the blast goes out into the air. Aang gives Azula an Air punch. All the other battles were going good as everyone else defeated the rebels quickly. Azula sees this and then looks around. Azula shoots a Lighting Bolt at Katara but jumped in front of it and redirected it as fast he could and it hit Azula. Azula fell down holding her chest. Aang stared at her then Azula lifted her head. " How can you be a good husband when you can't kill someone who tried to kill your loved one." Azula said with an Evil grin still holding her chest.

Aang stared to glow. " I won't kill you but you will never ever see the light of day ever again." Aang said in his Avatar voice and he froze Azula completely. Aang picked up Azula and started to glow Aang flew over to the ocean. Then Aang went down to the bottom of the ground and froze Azula to the bottom of the ocean. Aang swam up to the top and flew onto land. Aang water bended the water off of his suit then flew over to the wedding. The Rebels were in chains and locked in cells already. Aang walked over to Katara. " Are you okay." Aang whispered to Katara.

" Thanks to you." Katara said smiling.

Aang smiled back. " Now that's all over let's get back to the wedding." Iroh shouted and the guest got back into their seats. " Now do you Katara." Iroh said happily.

Katara interrupted him. " Yes." Katara said just wanting them to finally married.

Iroh smiled at her quick answer. " And do you Avatar Aang." Iroh said just as happy.

Aang interrupted him this time. " Of course." Aang said reassuringly.

Iroh grin got even bigger. " Then I now pronounce you husband and wife." Iroh said happily. Aang and Katara passionately kissed and the crowd went crazy. Katara and Aang kissed each other for about a minute until Sokka nudged Aang and Katara. They stopped. Aang picked Katara off her feet held her in a Bridal Positions and Aang ran down the aisle carrying Katara. Appa was down at the end of the Aisle and Aang jumped on Appa with Katara. Aang and Katara kissed as Appa began to fly. They flew in the air for miles kissing each other until they decided it was time to make there grand entrance at the reception.

Appa landed at the restaurant where the party was. Aang grabbed Katara in the bridal position again and jumped off Appa. Aang put Katara on her feet. All of there friends came over. Toph punched Aang and Katara in the arm for making her wear that dress. Suki congratulated her friends. Sokka was telling them how he was so proud. Mai was saying it wasn't the most boring wedding she had ever been to. Momo was chirping as them. Zuko congratulated them then started talking about the rebellion with Aang. Everyone seemed to be having a great time then dinner came.

Zuko stood up before everyone started eating dinner expect for Sokka he started eating then realized everyone was staring at him so he stopped. " I like to congratulate my good Friends Aang and Katara for getting married. Everyone in little group back in the day knew it was bound to happen. Even with hard days ahead on the road to recovery there love still is just as strong as when they first met. And I wish them many long years of love and peace." Zuko said and everyone clapped.

Toph got up and spit into a bowl. " All I have to say is if you met these two before they were dating you would think are they blind ones of the group. Because they put off going out forever and I will never understand why. I'm just glad Twinkle Toes and Sugar Queen finally got hitched it took you long enough." Toph said sitting back down with a light applause and everyone of the Gaang looking at her like she was crazy.

Everyone ate the great dinner having conversations and having a good time then the Dance came up. Hakoda and Katara danced together while Aang stood on the side. Watching as he had no one to dance with until Toph came over. Toph elbowed him in the gut. " Come on Twinkle Toes I don't need to feel your heart vibrations to tell your sad that you don't have anyone to dance with so I'm going to dance with you." Toph said and before Aang could even say anything Toph grabbed Aang by the hand and pulled Aang onto the dance floor.

They danced awkwardly until Katara pokes Aang. " Can I have this dance." Katara said smiling now that she was dancing with her dad.

Before Aang could even say anything Toph spoke up. " Sure he is only a good dancer with you any ways." Toph said smiling then walked off.

Aang and Katara started dancing. " Katara I Love you." Aang said seriously.

Katara leaned in closer while they were still dancing. " I love you to Aang." Katara said kissing him on the cheek as the song ended.

The Night continued with dancing, singing, talking, and portraits taken. Sokka, Toph, and Zuko all had too much Cactus Juice so Suki, Mai, and Iroh had to help them get home. After the party died down and everyone was gone expect for Aang and Katara they sat down at the steps outside of the restaurant.

" So how did you think it went miss Katara." Aang said acting formal.

Katara smiled playfully bowed to Aang. " Oh it was wonderful mister Avatar and how did you think it went." Katara said still acting formal.

Aang smiled because he was hoping she would say that. " Well Katara I was thinking she shouldn't end the night just yet." Aang said

Katara got a confused look on her face. " What do you mean." Katara said curiously.

Aang smiled. " Well it's a surprise just come with me and put this blind fold on and you will find out." Aang said pulling out a blind fold.

Katara looked at Aang confused. " Okay Aang but just because I trust and love you this better be worth it." Katara said seriously.

Aang sighed happily. " Oh it will be worth it." Aang said putting the blindfold over Katara eyes. Then Aang picked up Katara in a Bridal Position and jumped off.

Aang put Katara down. " Okay we're here." Aang said then Katara took off the blind fold.

Katara looked around and saw they where on a mountain cliff and a Full Moon. " Aang what are we doing here." Katara said curiously.

Aang laughed. " Oh you will see just sit down." Aang said and they sat down next to each other. " I picked today for the wedding because today is a special day, today is the Autumn Solstice. When the spirits are closer to the physical world so you can see someone." Aang said then a spirit starts to appear.

Katara looks at the spirit and hugs her it's her mother Kya. " Mom." Katara said hugging Kya crying into her shoulder.

Kya smiles at Aang and then at Katara. " Congratulations I heard you got married to the Avatar." Kya said happily.

Katara looked up at her then looked at Aang. " Yeah he is the Avatar but he is also the guy who I will always love." Katara said smiling at Aang and Aang smiles back.

End

I know it was kind of short and kind of rushed but I don't have too much time to write up any more stories or chapters because summer is coming to end. It was great being back to write these chapters. And come back from my long hiatus from writing Fan Fictions. But I'm really glad I did hopefully I will get write again next Summer. I won't be able to post as many chapters as I use to but I will try to post some chapters here and there during the school year. But again thanks for all the reviews and all the support thanks for everything and I will try to be back posting stories and chapters again some day.


End file.
